This invention pertains to magnetic materials and more in particular relates to a method to produce a crystalline magnet.
Magnets of various compositions are well known and have been employed for numerous purposes, such as for direct current motors and for refrigerater closing mechanisms. Ferrites can be produced by methods as described in, for example, Takada et al., Preparation of Ferrites by Wet Method, Ferrites: Proceedings of the International Conference 69 (July 1970) and Sato et al., Preparation and Magnetic Characteristics of Ultra-Fine Spinel Ferrites, Ferrites: Proceedings, of the International Conference 72 (July (1970). An improved method to produce a ferrite magnet is desired.